Temptation
by justanotheremisonlover
Summary: Who can hold out longer? Ali or Emily? It starts with a bet to see who can go the longest without touching the other. It ends with one of the girls begging.


Emily's POV

I wake up to her beautiful face, but she is asleep. I can't see one of my favorite parts, her eyes. God, her eyes. I decide to change that. I move to the bottom of the bed, and slip between her legs. Her shorts are unsurprisingly short and conveniently, she isn't wearing any underwear, so I immediately slip my tongue into her. I hear a sharp gasp telling me that I completed my mission, but I can't just leave her hanging so I keep going, slipping in my fingers until she finishes.

Ali's POV

Wow, this dream just escalated. Holy Smokes, why does a dream feel so good? My answer comes when I gasp and my eyes open to a lump in the sheets. Emily keeps going until she knows I can't take anymore. She moves back up to her original spot, laying next to me. We lay there looking at each other until I finally say "You couldn't make it one day without touching me." She starts laughing and I am ever-so-slightly offended. "Why are you laughing?" I demand. "Honey, I love you, but you couldn't last a morning without me" Emily says between laughter. "I totally could. In fact, I bet that I could go longer than you could." Right after I said it I regretted it because even though I could I really don't want to.

Emily's POV

Did she honestly just dare me not to touch her? Damn it, that just makes me want to, but I go along with it. "What happens to the loser?" She thinks for a minute while I admire her. Eventually, she says "The loser has to completely surrender, and let the other have her way." This doesn't really shock me because I usually have my way with her anyway. I agree to the terms.

Ali's POV

Excited for my new challenge I run to the bathroom. I look a mess but I caught Emily staring so I don't change anything. I fluff up my hair then run to the kitchen to cook breakfast. After a few minutes, Em follows me in. I can tell she brushed her hair and applied the smallest amount of makeup to bring out her eyes. She also changed into a tight v-neck as well as the smallest piece of fabric covering most of her bare ass. I accidentally let a moan escape my lips which brought a smirk to Em's. I am going to even the playing field.

Emily's POV

Ha! First point goes to me. It took me all of two seconds to bring Ali to a moan. I am no longer worried. I sit down while Ali finishes cooking breakfast. I catch myself a number of times looking down at Ali's ass. I quickly become irritated as her shorts are covering more than I would like. Ali can apparently read my mind or she caught me staring because she "accidentally" drops the spatula, and she dramatically bends down to pick it up. She shows me the rest of her ass, and turns with her finger in her mouth to see if it worked. Unfortunately, it did. She washes the utensil with a big smile knowing she got me back.

Alison's POV

It worked. Yes! I finish breakfast and make our plates. We eat and talk. I try to talk in a low husky voice, but that is really more of Em's thing so I give up. "What do you want to do today?" she asks. "I don't know, maybe go to the beach." I say with an idea brewing. "Perfect." Emily smiles. I quickly finish eating to get ready. I race to our room to find the smallest bikini. I change before Em comes in. I throw on a t-shirt and shorts so Em doesn't see me yet. I smile to myself before leaving the room.

Emily's POV

Ali seems awful happy. She must have a plan to get me to crack, but I think I can contain myself. Plus, I have a plan too. I gather the essentials for our beach trip. Ali and I ride to the beach in silence, both nervous to slip up. We park, and walk to a secluded part of the beach. We turn our backs to each other and undress. When I turn around, Ali is standing there in the smallest bikini I have ever seen. My eyes follows every curve, and I am not sure I can take it. Then Ali sees my plan, and I know I have to win this.

Alison's POV

I turn around satisfied with my appearance, only to realize my girlfriend is completely naked. Oh shit. I look at her up and down almost scared by my own shivers. Her smile takes up most of her face. Damn, I love her. I am not sure I can resist but I am going to try to hold my ground. She smiles again and takes a step towards me. I stumble forward not taking my eyes off her. We are so close that her breath tickles my cheek, but we still aren't touching.

Emily's POV

I definitely think this is working. We are less than inches apart, but I can stand it. Based on the way Ali is shaking, I am not sure she can. I know how to set her off, so I lean into her ear and whisper "You look gorgeous." Her breath gets really shaky and her hands move up close to my face. My center becomes really hot and wet. I am starting to worry that I might not be able to keep my hands off her. I start to move my hands near her bikini bottoms. I think my plan is working but maybe too well because I am not supposed to be this turned on.

Ali's POV

This is not going well then she moves her hands close to my bikini bottoms and I see right through her, this is her plan. Em is trying to make it look like she is weak, so I give in. Well, too bad. I might as well have this work to my advantage. I move my hands down her body without touching her and then get on my knees without breaking her gaze. I can actually feel the heat from her on my face. Just when I think I got her she looks away and turns around to gather our stuff.

Emily's POV

I can't do it. I turn before I get myself into trouble. My plan didn't work. I have to get out of here if I have any chance of winning this. I start towards the car when she calls out, "Wait, Em, where are you going? We came together." "I know." I grumble. I wait at the car for a while before she comes. We rode back to the house in silence. I am slightly embarrassed. I overestimated myself with this one. I guess I forgot how much I worship Ali.

Ali's POV

This is taking too long. I am going to have to step up my game. I should have her begging on her knees by now, but I kind of enjoying this. Plus, I can only imagine how good it is going to feel when we do get to touch each other again. Em is driving with an intense focus on the road. I think I really got to her. When we get back to the house it is only 11, so we are going to have to find something else to fill the time. I have an idea.

Ali's POV

This is ridiculous. I don't know what is taking her so long. We decided to watch a movie almost twenty minutes ago. Where is she? I get up to look for her, and I find her in the locked bathroom. "Em, you okay?" I hear a weak yes. "Then what are you doing?" This time she doesn't answer. I run to the bedside table knowing there is a bobby pin in there. I go back to the door, bobby pin in hand, and pick the lock. I know it is an invasion of privacy, but I think I know whats going on.

Emily's POV

I am pretty sure this is the only way I am going to make it to the end of the day at least. I was using a vibrator as a substitute for Ali's touch before impatient Ali made her way to the door. She asked what I was doing and I didn't exactly know how to respond so I just didn't. After a minute or so, the door knob starts shaking. I threw the vibrator at the bathtub but missed. Ali barges in and sees the whole scene. I feel a little bad.

Ali's POV

How could she? Replace me with a vibrator? That's laughable. "May I ask why?" I say. "I'm not sure I fully understood how difficult it would be to stay off you, Ali." She says. I almost feel a little pity, but then I remember our bet. "We had a bet, and I am pretty sure this was not covered in the terms of our agreement." She continues. "Alright, so what happens now?" I ask. "I say we forget the whole thing, and continue on with our bet." She answers hopeful. I am not sure I like that solution. "You deserve some sort of punishment." I whisper in her ear. "Oh God" she shakily responds. I really don't know what to do. How do you punish someone without touching them? I am feeling particularly confident at the moment so I say, "When I win, I will pick your punishment." She quickly nods as I turn to leave the bathroom. "Clean yourself up and pick a movie for us to watch" I shout from down the hall.

Emily's POV

Ok, that was a little embarrassing. I couldn't make it half a day. I get over it quickly, and head down to meet Ali. I stopped at our bookshelf to get a movie. "What do you want to watch, babe?" I yell. "Comedy" I grab the new Ghostbusters, and start the movie. I am now realizing that this was a terrible idea. How am I supposed to watch a movie with the person I love most in the world and not snuggle up next to her? Granted that has been most of today. I am getting a little annoyed by this bet. It keeps getting in the way.

Ali's POV

Yep, this was a terrible idea. I can't watch a movie without Em holding me, and by the way she is squirming she can't either. Either way she picked and good movie and I decide to focus most of my efforts on the screen instead of the absence of Em's touch. The credits are rolling and Em takes a big breath like she had almost been holding hers the whole time. It's almost 3 o'clock, so I suggest I make us lunch. I am pretty sure we are getting close to the end of this compeition.

Ali's POV

I make us lunch for us and we both agree to take a break from the competition. We sit, and eat our sandwiches. "Can we agree on something?" I ask. "That depends. What is it?" Em asks. "Can we end this by tonight if no one wins then we forget about it?" I say. "Sure" she says excitedly. We finish up, and agree go out tonight to try to end this. I think it would be best for us to stay apart to surprise each other with our outfits. Or with Emily, lack there of.

Emily's POV

When Ali suggests the idea of ending this early, I jump on it because I am fading and fast. She isn't even trying and she is gorgeous. Even while doing normal everyday tasks, I catch myself staring. I love her so much. We are going to stay apart for a few hours so I grab my outfit for tonight, and leave Ali the bedroom. I can't wait for tonight. Win, lose, or tie we will have great sex.

Ali's POV

Time creeps up on me. It has been a few hours, and all I have been able to think about is Emily. I haven't even picked something to wear. My outfit has to be a showstopper because I still really want to win this. I force myself to focus on the task at hand. I look in the back of my closet, and find a small black dress. The bottom ends at my upper thigh, and it is strapless. I am not sure this will work. I am way too nervous to pull this off, but then I remember who I am. I am Alison DiLaurentis and if I want to pull this dress off then I will.

Emily's POV

I hope this one works. Most of the dresses I own are for funerals. Not to get my girlfriend to surrender. So, I settle for something much more my speed anyway, a long t-shirt, leggings, black converse and a flannel to tie around my waist. This is what Ali fell in love with so it should work. I also curl my hair. Although I don't like it, I throw a little makeup on my eyes. I wait a little longer to go out. I decide to wait in the living room.

Ali's POV

I put on the dress, and look in the mirror. Damn, I look good. I put on heels, and decide not to wear makeup because knowing Em less is more. I walk out confidently. I see Em on the couch. She stands up when I come in. She is so beautiful. I love how much her outfit suits her. Her hair is so silky, and her eyes particularly are standing out. I love her from her head down to her plain black Converse.

Emily's POV

Holy Shit! Ali is killing that outfit. That black dress is showing her off in all the best ways. How she is still standing in those heels I don't know. My eyes quickly move back to her face. She has no makeup on, and I absolutely love it. Her bright blue eyes meet mine, and I am a goner. Her beauty overwhelms me, and next thing I know, my hands are in her hair, and my lips are crashing into hers. I can feel how desperate our touch is. We have both been waiting for this. This grand moment when we get to reunite and all seemingly falls into place. I can feel that we were meant for each other. This kiss reconfirms everything I have felt for so many years.

Ali's POV

Em's lips can't seem to stop. Not that I want them to. I lose myself in the kiss. I hadn't quite realized how much I missed Em until she kissed me. I hopelessly needed this. She pushed me towards the couch, and we fall together onto the couch, never breaking the kiss. She is on top, but since I won, I flip us over, and start the end of this stupid, stupid bet.


End file.
